No, Seriously, Really?
by Halfbreed741
Summary: No, I'm not like the rest of them!...Seriously, I need to get a grip!...Really, why do I always for for these kinds of people? NxSxS


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

**CH.1**

"Sakura, you're done for the day, go home already. It's almost three in the morning." Shizune said with a concerned smile. "Naruto-kun will be worried if you tire yourself out again."

With that, Sakura went through a series of flashbacks of when she had fainted from overworking herself, and how each of those times, Naruto woke up the whole village with his panicking and hysterical cries for help.

"I got it." Sakura said with a sigh. She gave Shizune a smile in gratitude before she exited out of her office. Really, it seemed like the only people who cared about her work habits were Shizune, Naruto, and Tsunade. "Sometimes they cared too much." Sakura thought, as she remembered the time she was working so much that Shizune or Tsunade would lock her out of the office and the hospital. The others rarely knew of her late nights at the office or at the hospital since they all were too busy with missions lately. The village needed the funds after all. With a quick stretch, and after tidying up her desk a bit, she grabbed her medic supply pouch, along with a couple of medical scrolls and set off to her apartment.

On the way home Sakura couldn't help but gaze at the stars. "The sky's so clear tonight." She thought, as she continued down the empty streets of Konoha. This only reminded her of the event that happened nearly three years ago.

It was on a clear night that team seven found its lost member the day Madara decided to attack Konoha. The battle was fierce. With Madara's immortality as well as the help from the akatsuki members, Konoha looked like it was to meet its end. It was Naruto and herself that fought with Madara, both trying to stop him from destroying their home.

_"Pathetic, just like this village." Madara said behind his orange mask._

_ "What the hell's your problem?!" Naruto yelled._

_ "Attacking Konoha...Why?" Sakura panted, tired from the elder Uchiha's relentless attacks and genjutsus._

_ "This village was nothing but a prison for the Uchiha. Fools all of you are fools. This is my revenge for all that this village had made me...made my clan! I will destroy and kill every last person here!" Madara hissed out. _

_ "You're nuts!" Naruto yelled, as he did his best to keep the kyuubi inside him under control._

_ "We won't let you destroy this village. I would die before that ever happens." Sakura breathed out, her body protesting every movement, her mind hazy from hours of fighting every genjutsu the elder Uchiha threw both her and Naruto's way. _

_ "Oh?" Madara smirked, as he began stepping forward, towards the the worn out kunoichi. "Is that so?"_

_ "Stay away from her you bastard!" Naruto growled out. A thicker cloak of red chakra began to clover his form. He knees buckled under him, leaving both him and his teammate defenseless. "Kuso...Sakura-chan, get out of there!"_

_ "Hn. I see that my pet finally decided to come out and play. Come Kyuubi, release your power and finish what we've started sixteen years ago." Madara commanded._

_ "Gah! No...NO!" Naruto murmured as his body began to turn even more animalistic._

_ "Naruto!" Sakura cried out, only to hear Naruto's frustrated growl as three of nine tails emerged._

_ "A couple more tails and you'd make a nice pet." Madara mused. "Don't you agree little girl." _

_ "Damn it, Naruto, get a hold of yourself!" Sakura cursed, desperately searching through her kunai pouch for a seal. The second she turned her head from Naruto, she found Madara right in front of her. Green, emerald eyes widened in shock as everything began in slow motion._

_ "Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled racing towards her. For every step he took was a centimeter the kunai in Madara's grip stabbed into her stomach. Pulling the kunai back out of her gut, Sakura had a good view of her own blood dripping of the rusty metal of the kunai. Close to the tip of the kunai, she saw a growing figure of her best friend, her teammate running towards her, calling out her name frantically. _

_ The kunai in Madara's grip was readjusted and as Madara's arm reared back, Sakura knew it was going to be the end for her. "Naruto..." Sakura muttered gripping onto the seal in her gloved hand. As the kunai came closer, Sakura readied herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead she found herself being carried off, as well as hear the sound of clashing metal. Only a couple a meters from where she used to be, her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Sasuke had Madara at a stalemate both of them glaring into each other's sharingan. _

_ Looking up towards her other savior she found that it was Juugo. "What's going on?" Both she and Naruto thought as the blonde came to Sasuke's side._

_ "What do you think you're doing Sasuke?!" Madara growled._

_ "Like I would let my damn brother die in vain." Sasuke said in a dark voice._

_ "Fool, do you know what you're doing? You dare to betray me? Become a traitor like the rest of-" _

_ "Traitor? When have I ever swore allegiance to you? I will end what my late brother wanted to prevent in the first place." And with that Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, along with the rest of team Falcon, engaged themselves into battle. _

With Leaf's victory, Konoha became infamous once again. The village began to rebuild itself, and for the first time in years, Team seven was finally reunited. Not only Sasuke, but Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin were reinstated as Leaf shinobi, seeing that they helped save the village and that their loyalty didn't lie with Sound, but with Sasuke. At first, no one but Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and herself made any _real_ attempt to get to know team falcon, but after a year of many team missions, other people began to warm up to them.

Sakura's smiled faltered in remembering that soon after Sasuke's reinstatement, he would rarely spend time with his old team, except for their team seven training sessions which occurred _once_ every two weeks or so.

"At least he's not bent on revenge anymore." Sakura thought as she shifted the position of the scrolls in her arms.. "And the rest of team falcon is pretty fun to be with as well."

Juugo was extremely polite much to everyone's surprise, and with the help of some medicine and treatment from Tsunade, Shizune, and herself, they were able to suppress the monster in him almost completely. Suigetsu seemed to make friends with Kiba and Naruto quite easily. He had a good sense of humor, though he did like to pick a lot of fights, but nonetheless his company was never boring. Karin, Sakura couldn't really describe her relationship with her. Somewhat like her and Ino's old relationship, Karin just saw Sakura as a threat to her chances with Sasuke. Surprisingly, Ino and her became pretty good friends much to Sakura's annoyance. Having Ino as a rival since childhood was a headache, but having both of them challenge her to something at almost every kunoichi gathering just makes her want to bang her head against something hard. Something really, really hard. Why were so many girls still obsessed with Sasuke? She got over the guy, why couldn't they? Feelings for the Uchiha had changed over the past years, and since she didn't really see him that much, she was sure there wasn't going to be anything between them.

"Heck, the last time I saw him was-oof!" Sakura thought as she ran into someone, dropping the scrolls around her.

"-right now..." Sakura muttered. Coming back to her senses she quickly apologized.

"Hn. Watch where you're going." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. "Hmph. That's all? No hi?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hn."

"...so annoying."

"What?"

"Nothing." Sakura said as she began picking up the scrolls she dropped.

"Whatever." Sasuke said before walking off.

"That arrogant asshole, didn't even offer to help me. He didn't even apologize either! The nerve! What is he, royalty?" Sakura continued to mutter to herself as she continued on her way home.

"She's working late again, this is the four night in a row. She'll collapse at this rate." Sasuke thought as he headed towards the training fields.

XXXXXXXXX Next DayXXXXXXXXXX

"Seriously Sakura, you need to get yourself a boyfriend or something! You're almost twenty for kami sakes!" Ino complained, as both she and the pink haired medic ate lunch at Ichiraku.

"I don't need a boyfriend Ino." Sakura said in a deadpanned voice.

"Oh yes you do!" Ino said while pointing an accusing finger at her friend. "All you do is work, train, and go on missions. There more to life than your career! Shikamaru was the best thing that ever happened to me so far. The same could go for you with your lucky guy."

"Ino, you know as well as I do that I don't have time for one and plus the hospital needs me. Besides, I'm completely content with my life." Sakura lied, but Ino clearly saw through the lie.

"When was the last time you ever went on a date?"

"...You know..."

"No I don't know."

"Geez! What's with the sudden interrogation? I'm not one of the prisoners in your interrogation unit." Sakura said in her defense, anger starting to built.

"Just saying, cause since Sasuke and his team came to Konoha, you stopped seeing people. I'm just worried that you're still attached to-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Sakura threatened. She didn't want to hear it. She knew that the entire village thought that way. That she was like her old self, always pinning after that selfish, arrogant bastard.

"Well if you think about it, the last guy I ever saw you interested in was the Hyuuga. I remember clearly that you two had great chemistry. What ever happened with you two anyways?" Ino asked as she asked for the check.

"Sasuke came back, that's what...Wait, where the hell did that come from?" Sakura thought in panic. But she could help but acknowledge the truth in her thoughts. Since Sasuke came back, she suddenly distanced herself from the Hyuuga without her notice.

"Hello? Earth to forehead girl." Ino said waving a hand in front of her spaced out friend.

"Huh? Wha?" Sakura said, her mind coming back to reality. Ino let out a sigh as she paid for both their meals.

"You know, Neji isn't seeing anyone, and even with all his fangirls, the only person he ever showed interest in was you."

"So?"

"Just putting that out there."

"_Ino_." Sakura said narrowing her eyes at her friend's obvious hint.

"What? You have a day off today, why not give it a try?"

"I was planning on training today. I...I don't have time for such things!" Sakura said quickly. "Besides, he's probably out on a mission or something." She said as she drank the rest of her green tea.

"Well speak of the devil, hey Neji!" Ino called out. Immediately Sakura chocked on her tea and glared at her friend as she felt a familiar chakra come by.

"Good afternoon Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san." Neji said with a smirk. Just saying her name made Sakura turn a slight shade of red, which Ino didn't help but notice.

"Back from a mission?" Ino asked.

"Yes, early this morning actually."

"Successful?"

"Of course." Neji answered. There was a short pause of silence be for Neji asked "any particular reason why you won't greet me properly Haruno-san?"

"Oh sorry!" Sakura said turning around, making eye contact with the Hyuuga's mesmerizing light lavender eyes. "Um, did you check in with the hospital?" Sakura asked, seeing that staring at him would make her situation even worse.

"No need."

"Neji, you should always check in the hospital, or with a _medic_ after a mission." Ino scolded. "_In fact_, you should have Sakura check you over."

"Ino?!" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"I suppose I can allow Haruno-san to give me a check up." Neji said, smiling at the wide-eyed medic.

"Uh, wait, hold on a se-" Sakura began, but was cut off by Ino.

"In fact, you could help her train too. She was just about to go to the fields right now!"

"I was headed there to train as well." Neji said, enjoying Sakura's surprised and confused expressions.

"What a coincidence! I was going to go, but I just remembered that Shikamaru wanted to see me. Sorry forehead girl! Well, have fun nonetheless. By Neji!" Ino said with a wink towards her shocked friend, and before Sakura could stop her, the blonde kunoichi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I'm going to...kill her!" Sakura thought, her left eye twitching.

"Shall we?" Neji said, gesturing for them to start heading towards the fields.

"Uh, ok." Sakura said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm a genius!" Ino said to herself, walking proudly down the halls of the Hokage Tower.

"How so?" Tenten asked as she came out of the hokage's office room.

"Oh you know. I'm the master of match making!"

"Master?" Tenten questioned, brow raised.

"I did get you and Lee together didn't I?" Ino said confidently, crossing her arms.

"I'll give you that much, but we're the only ones you've ever matched up. One couple doesn't make you a _master_."

"Well, if I keep things going, that will make it two couples."

"What? When? Who? Don't leave out any details buddy." Tenten said with a mischievous voice.

"I won't." Ino said as she and Tenten walked down the hallway, chatting away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hm, nothing's wrong Neji. You're in perfect condition." Sakura said as she finished his check up.

"Thank you Haruno-san." Neji said with a smirk. "Shall we begin to spar now?"

"...Sure."

"It's good that Ino called me over. I've been wanting to see you for a while now." At this, Sakura felt heat rising in her cheeks for the second time that day.

"See, me?" She asked unsurely.

"Hn. It's been a long time since I had a chance to train with you. Let's see how much you've improved over the years."

"Oh." Sakura said, a little disappointed. "Wait! Why am I disappointed? Oh no, no, no, no. Concentrate!" She thought as she and Neji got into fighting stances.

Almost on a count of three, Sakura decided to take the offensive, seeing that Neji was in his defensive stance. Staring with a chakra enhanced punch, she aimed straight for his chest. Neji quickly dodged the attack and aimed a palm full of chakra right back at her. She dodged the attack as well and soon the two went into rounds and rounds of taijutsu.

By the time the sun began to set, Sakura found that her stamina was almost depleted along with her chakra. Panting and sweating, Sakura could only be envious of Neji's calm exterior. To the untrained eye, no one would have been able to tell that he was at his limits as well. Other than his rough breathing, he was just as composed as he was an hour before.

"Not fair. He's always been so strong, like Naruto, and Sasuke-kun..." Sakura thought.

"Is that it Haruno-san? Giving in?" Neji asked, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Che, as if Neji." Sakura replied, her stubbornness getting the best out of her. "I can't give in. I'm not going to just fall out like I used to." She thought. With one last charge, Sakura prepared for the end of this battle.

"Her movements are off." Neji thought seeing that everything began to slow down around him. "Genjutsu?!" Neji thought as he quickly dispelled the illusion, but it proved to be a little too late as he was tackled to the ground. Thoughts of resisting and pushing her off him vanished the minute he felt the cold steel of a kunai resting on his neck.

"I win this round Neji." Sakura said in a sweet voice.

"Hn." Neji smirked as he used his chakra to deflect the kunai, shooting it out of Sakura's grip. Sakura's surprise was quickly taken advantage of as Neji turned the tables of his situation. He now dominated over her, properly securing her whole body with his own.

"It looks that I have won, _Sakura_." Neji whispered into her ear. She shuttered. Her blush was inevitable as she turned beat red from the way he said her name. She could feel his breathe brush past her neck, in which her whole body remained motionless. "Ok calm down Haruno! CALM DOWN! I can feel the heat from his body...Oh my god, why does he have to look so handsome in this light?" Sakura couldn't help but think. She cursed her thoughts.

"Sakura?" Sakura shuttered again. Her heartbeat was going off the charts. "Hmph. Do you like it when I say your name?" He whispered. She didn't answer. She couldn't answer, she was too busy controlling her emotions to.

"Ne-neji?!" She stuttered. "Is he flirting?!" She thought.

"What is it?" Every word he spoke had an undesired effect on her.

"C-can you get off?" She mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

"Hm? Say that again, I missed it." Neji said with a smirk.

"She said _get off_ Hyuuga." A low voice said a short distance away.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "Oh kami no..." She thought in horror.


End file.
